The Patton Brothers
Jimmy Elliott (20 August 1931-26 July 2019) and Brian Patton (Elliott) (13 December 1933) were a comedy and variety double act and the older brothers of Barry and Paul Chuckle. Introduction Jimmy Elliott was born 20 August 1931 and Brian Elliott was born 13 December 1933, to Jimmy "Gene" Elliott (Patton) (?-1982) and Amy Elliott (?-1999). He is the younger brother of Jimmy Patton (1931-2019) and older brother to Sheila (?-2008), Colin (1938-2013), Barry (1944-2018) and Paul Elliott (1947-). Brian and brother Jimmy teamed up as the Patton Brothers in 1954 as part of a double act. They worked together in pantomime for the first time in 1956 for Aladdin at the New Wimbledon Theatre in London and performed in an incredible 59 consecutive pantomime seasons together. Both Jimmy and Brian made regular appearances in ChuckleVision, with Jimmy making his debut in 1989 as No Slacking in the episode Hotel Hostilities, however, Mr Get Out Of It didn't become a character later on, as Brian tended to play one time characters back in the early days of the show. Brian first appearance was in The Hunt for Chalky White, which he played Chalky White. All four brothers appeared together on a game show '3-2-1' with Ted Rogers on 17 April 1982 (Season 4, Episode 13), and also on New Faces and The Good Old Days. Afterwards, Jimmy and Brian returned to being the Patton Brothers, while Paul and Barry kept the name Chuckle. History Jimmy and Brian both grew up in Rotherham, just like their brothers Paul and Barry, but were born in Kent. Their late brother Colin never went into showbusiness and was, instead, a mechanic, and their late sister Sheila was married to the actor Bill Waddington (m.1995-2000), who played Percy Sugden in Coronation Street. Jimmy and Brian are the sons of Jimmy Elliot, a comedian who later became known as Gene Patton as there was already a Jimmy Elliot in the business. When Jimmy left school, he joined "Britain's Dead End Kids" in 1946 and performed in five pantomimes before Brian joined and teamed up with Jimmy. Jimmy and Brian got their big break in 1956 when they performed in an Aladdinpantomime as Chinese Policemen, a role that they have performed eight times since. Other roles have included: Ugly Sisters, Broker's Men, Henchmen and Chief and Dame. They have appeared alongside many British pantomime favourites such as Barbara Windsor, Ronnie Corbett, The Chuckle Brothers and John Inman. Personal Life Jimmy married his first wife Valerie in 1964 and they had two children, Lee (b. 1964) and Debbie. Lee is an entertainments manager and currently the general manager of a holiday park in Ayr. Daughter Debbie is a successful dancer and choreographer, currently owning and running the Debonair Dance Academy. Valerie died with Jimmy at her bedside of breast cancer in 2010. Jimmy met Amy in 2014 and they married in 2017 until Jimmy's death in 2019. Brian married his first wife, Christine, a dancer, in April 1962. They had two children together: Julie (b. 1964) and Scott (b.1966), who became a drummer with the rock group Kiss the Gypsy. Through him, Brian has three grandchildren. By 1977, his marriage to Christine had become irrevocably dissolved and in 1983 he married his second wife Rachel, with whom he has two children, Naomi - an oboist who works for a London music publishers and Damien (b. 1991) - a variety performer who also works in pantomime as part of the double act 'Double Trouble'. Category:Characters